Total pokemon Legendary Island
by Ultimate Dragon User
Summary: What were the legendary hosts like on their first game show? Also as teenagers but they will duke it our for 5 million poke. Relationships, rivalries, enemies and backstabbing


**Hello all, been wanting to do this story for a while and decided to open up with this chapter for now. I dont own anything and enjoy**

The camera showed static at first but came up to showing a beach area where a Prinplup stood. He was standing next to a chair drinking a smoothie until he noticed the camera was rolling.

"Whoops, hello viewers to our series of Total Pokemon Legendary Island. Today's episode will include meeting our contestants and the whole idea behind the game," Prinplup said

" sir, the first boats are arriving soon," a intern said

"Thank you and let's see who our first contestants will be. By the way, 22 legendaries are here to compete and they will face both human and pokemon challenges putting them to the test," Prinplup said

The first boat arrived and docked, dropping its anchor. Coming down the steps was a tall, blue bird who walked down the steps. Directly behind her was a floating black dragon with four wings, a rainbow glowing triangle on his chest, and bright red eyes. He floated down the steps behind the blue bird before stopping where the host was.

"This wasn't on the brochure," the blue bird said

"No kidding, I was so psyched to spend this vacation having fun together," the black dragon added smiling as he nudged the blue bird

"Welcome to the show Articuno and Kavi, you get along quite well," Prinplup greeted

"Thanks, we're good friends and what show?" Articuno replied

"All will be explained shortly," Prinplup assured

Next to come down the stairs was a small, tan rodent with a V shaped headpiece colored orangish red and bright blue eyes besides the wings on his but. Behind him was a small, pink cat like creature with a long tail and blue eyes following him. Both looked around the beach before coming directly to the host.

"Where's the mansion?" The pink cat questioned

"There is no mansion, I will explain everything and welcome to the island Victini and Mew," Prinplup answered

"This stinks, why is moron and smart girl here?" Victini muttered before he and Mew chuckled

"Very funny Victini," Kavi grumbled

"Leave them, they have no other source of entertainment," Articuno said

Then, a thumping sound was heard as suddenly, a blue deer with a beard on his chest, two spiral horns and a iron hard personality jumped from the boat and landed on the beach with ease. The previous four Pokemon just stood there slightly amazed but have seen this stunt pulled off before. Before anyone could talk however, another deer leaped from the ship and landed on the beach. This deer was green, with a tan underbelly and face, boot like hooves, and small spots of pink on the two leaves from her.

"Quite impressive Cobalion and Virizion, I can't wait for this show to begin with everyone. Welcome," Prinplup said as he clapped

"That was just the beginning, I am capable of much more than that," Cobalion boasted

"Yes we know," Virizion said as she rolled her eyes

Coming down the stiars were two more Pokemon, one was a tiger and another a pony. The tiger had a purple thundercloud on its back, sharp fangs and yellow fur. The Pony was mostly tan except for the blue tail, the blue fur around its head and the red mane on the top. The two seemed to be chatting and making some type of joke that they both laughed at.

"Hey Raikou, this island is missing something," the pony said

"What?" The tiger asked

"This," the pony answered before he threw a pie into Kavi's face making everyone laugh

"Very mature Keldeo," Kavi muttered wiping the cake filling off

"You all know each other, this will be quite interesting. Welcome to the island Raikou and Keldeo," Prinplup said

"What's up," Keldeo greeted back

Two twin like dragons landed on the beach from the sky quite fast. The first dragon was large and blue with red eyes and a red triangle on his chest. The other was smaller, red colored, yellow eye and blue triangle on her chest. The blue one seemed defensive right away and the red dragon seemed outgoing.

"You lied to us, the brochure said there would be an mansion," the blue dragon said angrily

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Prinplup replied smartly

"Are we on a show?" The red dragon asked

"Questions will be answered after everyone gets here," Prinplup answered

Coming down the steps were two more pokemon. One was a dark ghost with white hair, a red jaw like neck, one glowing blue eye and his body was wavy. The other was a crescent mooned shaped pokemon with purple rings around her body, blue, yellow and pink coloring of her body plus her head was like a crescent itself.

"Darkrai and Cresselia, welcome to our wonderful island and you will enjoy," Prinplup said nicely

"Pssh, whatever," Darkrai muttered

"Thank you," Cresselia replied as she suddenly was next to Kavi almost touching him

The next two pokemon both were quadruped pokemon as they came down the stairs. The first one was a magma like Pokemon with a iron face mask and feet. The other was a bull like Pokemon with two brown sharp horns, a gray and orange body plus a bulky exterior.

"Heatran and Terrakion, welcome to the island," Prinplup greeted

"It's always a pleasure," Heatran replied

"Thanks," Terrakion said as well

Two airbone Pokemon came from the sky and landed. One was a large, grren dragon with two claws, a serpent body and green exterior. The other was a large, multicolored bird that shimmered and even produced a rainbow.

"Ah, the legendary Rayquaza and Ho-oh. Welcome to my island," Prinplup greeted

"We must have took the wrong turn cause i swore that there was a mansion," Rayquaza said scratching his head

"No, we're here," Ho-oh sighed sadly

From the boat also came two more Pokemon but these Pokemon were very small. One was a green hedgehog with a pink flower on the side of its head. The other was a orange diamond like Pokemon with a body made out of plasma.

"Woah! This place looks awesome!" the orange plasma said

"This place is a dump," the hedgehog replied

"Well thanks a lot Shaymin, it was cheap. But Rotom was very nice," Prinplup muttered

"Is everyone else here yet?" Mew asked

"No, still two more left to go," Prinplup answered

"Yeah why dont you shup up numnut," Keldeo replied as everyone snickered

The final two Pokemon were odd since they were very...interesting. One was a red insect like Pokemon with a cannon on its back. The other was just a Pokemon made out of ice and had yellow eyes shaped oddly. It was obvious that those two were not normal since one of them looked like he was smiling.

"Finally, Genesect and Regice. Welcome to the island," Prinplup greeted

"Warning: Hostile aquired, you have 10 seconds to surrender," Genesect suddenly said as his cannon was charging

"Fire and you will be disqualified," Prinplup threatened as Genesect backed down

"So...why are we here if it isn't for the mansion?" Virizion asked

"Yeah, you lied to us happy feet," Raikou added

"You are here because you have been chosen to compete on this game show called Total Pokemon Legendary Island. This show will have two teams and only one of you will win a grand prize of 5 million poke," Prinplup explained

The contestants all looked at each other before muttering to themselves. That is till Latias raised her claw and Prinplup nodded.

"But why us? Some of us hate each other and others dont want to be around," Latias questioned

"For my reasons, now let me show you around the island," Prinplup smugly replied

Prinplup took the legendaries around the beachhead till they saw a bathroom that was used. It was built in wood and it was obvious it was very old. But, it also looked as if someone had been trying to keep up with it. The legendaries stopped before Prinplup turned around towards them.

"This is the confessional, where you can say smack or talk about something to yourself. Well, there's a camera in there that will record everytime you go in," Prinplup explained

**00000**

**"It stinks and its so damn old in here," Rayquaza muttered**

**00000**

**"No metal...i can't believe there's no metal!" Rotom yelled**

**00000**

**"I kinda don't like anyone around except Articuno, Rayquaza and Genesect. I made some enemies before this," Kavi admitted sheeplishly**

**00000**

Prinplup then took them even further where the woods seemed to thin out. Eventually, there was four cabins with team logos and a big log house for a cafeteria. Those buildings were new and recently built professionally.

"Like i said, two teams and there is a dining hall which we will provide food. Now here are your teams. Team 1, The Terrible Torcoals will consist of Kavi, Cobalion, Mew, Genesect, Raikou, Shaymin, Heatran, Rayquaza, Cresselia and Latias," Prinplup announced

**00000**

**"Fuck," Kavi groaned**

**00000**

**"Finally, I can have Kavi all to myself. No Articuno to get in between," Cresselia smiled**

**00000**

"Team 2, The Awesome Armaldos will have Articuno, Victini, Keldeo, Terrakion, Ho-oh, Latios, Regice, Rotom, Virizion and Darkrai," Prinplup also added

**00000**

**"Regice on our team...a little crazy. Most of the Quartet is on this team so we're bound to win," Keldeo commented**

**00000**

**"Me and Kavi haven't been seperated except when going to class, that and with Cresselia trying to hit on him, i dont know how he'll do. I'm pretty much his extended family," Articuno said**

**00000**

**"Some of the guys are cute but not my type. I wonder who will i end up with," Virizion wondered**

**00000**

"Okay campers, with your teams assembled, go put your luggage away. Once you're settled, come back here for your first challenge." Prinplup said

The legendaries immediatly went to put down tgeir luggage from the ship. The cabins were all pretty okay size for the teams, one for guys and one for girls. After settling in, the legendaries reported to Prinplup who waited on the beach.

"Alright campers, you're first challenge is going to be simple. Go to that mountain, jump off the edge, land in the ring on the water and your team gets points. Those who chicken out will recieve a Magikarp helmet of shame," Prinplup explained

"That seems easy," Latios commented

"Oh, it won't be," Prinplup chuckled as multiple sharpedo showed in the water

"Still easy," Latios scoffed

"Oh, wait till you have to do this, blindfolded and no powers," Prinplup smirked as he pressed a button as now, giant sharpedo appeared

The campers were now frightened as these sharpedo were very hungry and angry. What will happen to then?

"What will happen to our contestants? Will we recieve more? More girls perhaps? Find out on the next episode of Total...Pokemon...Legendary Island!" Prinplup said to the camera happily

Hope you like it and leave a review for those questions of who else should be in this game. Thanks and see ya next fall


End file.
